If Blood Was Gold
by Telpei
Summary: If blood was gold, the world would end, for greed would settle in hearts of men. They would kill, for a liquid so rare, but a price they would pay for so little a care. (AU, YAOI, 2x4 mostly, but with others as well. Evil Duo for now...)
1. Part I

Summary:  
  
If blood was gold, the world would end, for greed would settle in hearts of men. They would kill, for a liquid so rare, but a price they would pay for so little a care. (AU, YAOI, 2x4 mostly, but with others as well. Evil Duo for now...)  
  
Warnings: rated R for a reason people. Not suitable for anyone under the age of 17, but I don't expect half of you will listen to that anyways. YAOI PAIRINGS Also, it's AU, and Duo is evil.  
  
Ok, for the pairings: they're a surprise, but you'll catch on soon enough. They are yaoi (male/male), so beware!! You have been warned!! Twice even.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue.  
  
… is a thought  
  
"…" is a conversation  
  
*~* is a change of scene  
  
//…// is used for various things, but you'll get the point. It's usually something someone hears, a sound, or a voice in their thoughts.  
  
Understand? I hope so. Now, on with things.  
  
Sherpock -what about me?  
  
Oh yeah, Sherpock is my Muse. He'll be accepting all flames.  
  
Sherpock-thank you very much.  
  
Now can I start the fic?  
  
Sherpock-don't let me get in your way.  
  
*sighs*  
  
~*~  
  
If Blood Was Gold  
  
Part One  
  
~*~  
  
// Thonk. //  
  
The jet black arrow hit dead centre of the target that was approximately one hundred feet away from the braided archer that stood, holding his equally black bow, a few extra arrows lay on the ground by his feet.  
  
With a flick of the archer's wrist, the arrow in the target reappeared in his hand, along with the other three that had been on the ground.  
  
"Come, servant." He commanded the small blond that stood behind him.  
  
The boy nodded meekly. "Yes, master." And he followed his `master' through the dense forest that surrounded the archery field towards the magnificent castle that he could just see through the many trees.  
  
The master led his servant through the massive oak doors of the old stone building, and down the many halls that led to the weapons room.  
  
The various other servants that littered the halls stared in awe at this `master' as he travelled through his castle.  
  
He was certainly a sight to behold.  
  
His jet black wings were unfurled, their bat-like appearance intimidating, the razor-sharp claws at the tips not the least bit comforting. His black clothing contrasted with his chestnut-brown braid that snaked its way in between the two wings, and down the demon's back.  
  
The eyes of this demon were cold and heartless, cobalt blue orbs that screamed that he meant business, and he was not to be tampered with.  
  
This being was the God of Death, who went by the name of Duo Maxwell, though his servants were all ordered to call him `Master', and a slip of the tongue could mean the end of their lives. They had to be careful.  
  
The servant that was following Duo was a young boy by the name of Quatre Raberba Winner. He had been the son of the chief of a nearby village, but the village had displeased the God of Death, and Duo had kidnapped the young boy, causing his family and friends grief and misery.  
  
Quatre was now serving the God, as he would for the rest of his life. At the moment, his blond hair was damp from sweat, and his aquamarine eyes held a tired and withdrawn look. He wore the servant clothing, a dark grey robe that travelled to the ground, swishing around his feet as they continued to walk through the dark and damp passageways of the castle.  
  
Just as they were nearing the weapons room, a servant came running around the corner, obviously in a hurry to do something. There was a distressed look on his face, and he noticed who he was about to run into one second too late.  
  
// Crash //  
  
The unlucky servant's feet left the ground before he could hit the God of Death, and he was smashed into the wall, quickly followed by one of the jet black arrows.  
  
Bull's eye.  
  
The servant was dead before he could hit the ground.  
  
Duo's arrow had been true to its course, ending him of his misery. The servant now lay in a pool of his own blood, never to be seen or heard of again as the demon and his servant continued on their journey.  
  
They rounded another corner, and ascended a flight of steps before coming to a halt in front of a steel door.  
  
Quatre watched as his master muttered a few words, and the door swung open with a wave of his hand. He stepped inside, leaving his servant in the hallway. Quatre waited, knowing that it was forbidden for anyone to enter the weapons room without the demon's permission. And those who did have permission and entered rarely came out alive.  
  
Duo soon returned, his sword scabbard and sword firmly in place, the bow and arrows left behind.  
  
"Master, don't you think that it was a bit much to kill that…"  
  
"Enough. He was in my way. You will not mention the incident again." Duo ordered to his servant, glaring meaningfully at the young blond, before he descended the stairs and headed for his chambers. "We must prepare ourselves for dinner." He stated, continuing down the hallway.  
  
Quatre followed, hurrying to keep up with his master. He watched the demon walk with interest until they reached his room. Again a few words were muttered, and the door swung open with no physical effort besides the flicking of a wrist.  
  
Duo strode into the elegant room. Quatre followed wordlessly, his bare feet making soft padding noises against the cold stones of the floor. Slaves were forbidden to have such luxuries as footwear, and they were all required to wear the dark grey robes that Quatre wore. The only thing that would distinguish the blond from the other slaves was the golden band around his neck that signified that he belonged directly to the God of Death, and he would serve him until he died.  
  
This golden band could be attached to a golden chain, and there were hand cuffs that could accompany it as well, but Quatre was a loyal servant, and the chain and cuffs were rarely needed.  
  
Duo headed for the mirror at his vanity, where he picked up his hairbrush, and turned swiftly to Quatre. "Brush." He ordered, sitting in the wooden chair, and holding out the brush for his slave to take.  
  
Quatre walked over, and took the brush from his master. With gentle hands, he undid the braid, and ran the brush through the silky, chestnut strands. He heard a slight sigh from the demon, whose wings had disappeared magically, and the body beneath the hair relaxed considerably beneath the ministrations of the talented slave.  
  
A small smile crossed Quatre's lips as he ran the brush through Duo's three foot long hair. The wavy strands were silky-soft to the touch, and the slave was enjoying this almost as much as Duo was.  
  
Ridding the hair of all tangles, Quatre parted it into three sections, and taking a silver ribbon, he braided it into the braid with practiced ease.  
  
"When is dinner?" Quatre asked, as he attached the band at the bottom of the braid, to hold his masterpiece together.  
  
Duo stood, observing the job Quatre had done in the mirror. "Soon. Prepare yourself."  
  
Quatre nodded. "Yes master." He then headed to the adjoining room, where there was a pile of fresh hay on the ground…Quatre's bed…and a shelf where various coloured robes were placed.  
  
As Duo's personal slave, Quatre was required to look his best for dinner and public appearances.  
  
Quatre chose a blue robe, and climbing out of the gay, he slipped into the new one. Adjusting the band on his neck, he attached a gold earring to his right ear, and a golden bracelet to his left ankle. A small bell was attached to the chain, and a small jingling sound was audible with every step.  
  
"Come forward." Duo called from the main part of the room.  
  
Quatre emerged, a slight blush on his cheeks.  
  
A hungry look appeared in the demon's eyes as he drank in the look of his slave.  
  
Quatre stood, silent, as he waited for Duo to finish his inspection, so that everything would be perfect for the evening.  
  
"Impressive." Duo said, taking a step closer to his slave, circling him as a predator might stalk his prey.  
  
From behind, Duo's arms circled around Quatre's waist, and the God nipped at the blond's neck, just below the golden band.  
  
Quatre's breath caught in his throat as his master's hands travelled lower, almost brushing against his area of need…  
  
A knock sounded at the door.  
  
The three short sounds signified that dinner was ready for his master, and Quatre pulled away from the warm, though demanding embrace.  
  
Duo, now clad in a long, black robe which had silver trimmings, glared at the blond. "Answer the door, slave."  
  
Quatre nodded, and strode over to the door, pushing it open with a simple unlocking spell that only he and his master knew.  
  
A messenger stood there, scroll unwound, as he started to read.  
  
"If it pleases your majesty, Lady Hilde wishes to join you for dinner this evening and she wishes to also stay the night.  
  
Quatre turned to his master. "Lady Hilde is here, sire. He announced. "And she wishes to join you for dinner and spend the night in your castle." He then fell silent, waiting for Duo's response.  
  
"See her to the dining room." Duo ordered the messenger, who took off down the hall at a trot, not willing to wait for the demon to change his mind.  
  
Duo exited the room soon after, and locking the door with a spell, he led Quatre down the many corridors and hallways to the dining room.  
  
Quatre followed his master obediently, his bare feet once again padding on the cold stones of the castle floor. His blue robe swishing around his ankles, the anklet jingling with every second step.  
  
Duo entered the dining room, robes flowing around him, as he made his way to the end of the table.  
  
Lady Hilde and her servant had not yet seated themselves, and they stood, waiting for Duo, who was of a higher ranking to sit before they allowed themselves the pleasure.  
  
Once Duo was seated, he nodded at the lady, who sat on the right side of the God, who was seated at the head of the massive table.  
  
Quatre stood behind Duo, a little to the right, so that he could listen to the conversation. Slaves of the God of Death were made to look pretty, but were not allowed the privilege to join him at the dinner table.  
  
As it was, Lady Hilde's servant was sitting beside her. Bangs covered half of his face, and he remained silent, one green eye watching the Lady and the God intently, drinking in all the information he could.  
  
"Lady Hilde, might I ask you what brings you to this remote part of the world?" Duo asked, not sounding pleased at all as silver platters of food were placed on the table in front of the two born into noble blood. "You gave me no warning of your visit, and I did not have time to prepare properly."  
  
Lady Hilde winced slightly at Duo's icy tone, before plastering a smile on her face. "It's been a while since I last saw you, Duo. I thought a visit was appropriate, between old friends of course."  
  
Quatre quirked an eyebrow. Hilde had visited just last month, and had offered her hand in marriage to his master.  
  
*~* Flashback *~*  
  
"Oh, my darling Duo…" Hilde had said, gazing into icy cobalt blue eyes. "I feel that we have grown so close over the last while…"  
  
Duo had raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.  
  
Hilde had then moved closer to his master, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pressing her lips to his.  
  
Duo, not having much choice, or much time to think; had returned the kiss, having no idea what was going to happen next.  
  
Hilde had pulled away, though she'd stayed close enough that her arms were still around Duo's neck, holding herself against his body.  
  
Quatre, at this time, had been burning with jealousy, at the simple sight of someone else with his master.  
  
"I'll marry you Duo, of course I will…" Hilde had whispered, leaning in again to kiss `her' God.  
  
But Duo had pulled away. "I never asked you to marry me Hilde. I have no plans of marriage."  
  
"Oh, but we can make plans Duo. I…I love you."  
  
Duo's eyes had narrowed. "I will not marry you, Lady." He had said, turning his back on Hilde.  
  
"But…The kiss…" Hilde had protested, her eyes welling up with tears.  
  
"You cannot possibly assume that one kiss means love, Lady. I bid you Goodnight."  
  
The next morning, Hilde had been gone. She'd left during the night.  
  
*~* End Flashback *~*  
  
Thinking back, Quatre wondered for a moment why Duo hadn't killed her on the spot. He'd seemed almost glad when he'd killed the slave earlier this afternoon…  
  
The blond slave broke himself out of his reverie, turning his attention back to the conversation between the two nobles.  
  
His master was speaking of his plans of attack on the God of Life, his arch rival. HE was not explaining them in much detail, and Hilde didn't get much out of the conversation.  
  
Quatre watched her slave closely, however. He had his one visible eye fixed on his master, and he seemed quite interested in the plans, which were taking place in a week's time.  
  
When dinner was over, Duo had a servant take Lady Hilde and her servant, whose name had been revealed as Trowa, to their chambers.  
  
Duo and Quatre then headed for the study, where the god was to work on some battle plans.  
  
They arrived at the study, another room hidden behind a magically sealed door. IT was also located beside the library, and the two were connected with yet another steel door.  
  
Duo had many enemies, as the God of Death, and he had to take various precautions.  
  
Duo took a seat at the big oak desk to one side of the room, and Quatre spent the next few hours running back and forth in between the library and the study.  
  
After bringing in a particularly heavy book from the library, his stomach betrayed his hunger.  
  
Duo turned to glare at his slave. "Are you hungry?"  
  
Quatre shook his head. "I can wait until we return to the room, master." He said.  
  
Duo leaned back in his chair, stretching out tired muscles. He gave a heavy sigh, and then turned back to his paperwork. "I have a few things to finish, and then we will return."  
  
Quatre nodded, noticing the tension in his master's voice and actions.  
  
Half an hour later, Quatre followed Duo into their room, his anklet jingling noisily in the quiet atmosphere.  
  
When the door closed behind them, the light from the hallway was lost, and the room disappeared into darkness.  
  
Duo, however, had the ability to see through the dark, while Quatre was left sightless.  
  
"M-master?" The slave called out, unsure of where he was. The lanterns were usually lit by this time of night, since it was so dark.  
  
A demanding pair of lips pressed against his as a reply to his call. The God's hands wandered freely over his slave's body, and left Quatre trembling with desire.  
  
"Yes, slave?" Duo `s voice growled in his ear, nipping at the top of his jaw, and kissing trails down his neck, teeth leaving harsh marks as he descended.  
  
"I can't see anything." Quatre managed to utter as Duo continued enjoying his slave.  
  
"Light." Duo ordered, and a lantern was lit as Quatre was lifted off his feet with a small yelp of surprise as Duo carried him to the bed, the predatory look once more in his cobalt blue eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Well, that's it for now. I should be posting the next chapter soon. Thanks for Wishful Thinker for her help!  
  
~ Duo's Only Chick 


	2. Part II

*~* If Blood Was Gold *~*  
  
Part II  
  
"Light." Duo ordered, and a lantern was lit as Quatre was lifted off his feet with a small yelp of surprise as Duo carried him to the bed, the predatory look once more in his cobalt blue eyes.  
  
"Better?" The god asked.  
  
"Much." Quatre replied. "Thank you, master."  
  
Setting Quatre down on his feet, Duo looked him up and down before puling off the robe.  
  
Quatre was left with a pair of dark brown pants and a creamy loose shirt which was tied at the top. The slave, being used to this treatment, knew he wasn't supposed to move until he was told.  
  
Duo practically tore off Quatre's shirt, touching every part of the now bare chest that he could in any means possible. His nails scraped the skin, leaving red trails where they had travelled.  
  
His teeth nipped and scraped, decorating the marked skin with intricate patterns.  
  
Quatre gasped as Duo clamped his mouth down on a peaked nipple, his eyes widening in surprise. His hands entwined in Duo's braid, his legs weakening more and more as the ministrations of his master continued.  
  
The slave was then pushed backwards, and Quatre fell onto the bed, bouncing once before Duo landed on top of him, his lips crushing against those of the small blond, his hands reaching down to rid his slave of the restraining pants.  
  
When three knocks sounded on the door.  
  
Duo growled and stood, glaring at said door and whoever was behind it.  
  
He then turned to Quatre. "In your room there is food. Bring your clothes. Go now."  
  
Quatre, who was still breathing rather heavily, nodded and obeyed.  
  
As soon as he was out of sight, Duo flicked a wrist and the door swung open, revealing Trowa, Lady Hilde's servant.  
  
"My Lady requests your presence in the drawing room, My Lord." the brunette muttered with a bow.  
  
Duo nodded. "I will join her as soon as I am ready."  
  
Trowa bowed again, and retreated a step or two before heading down the hallway at a quick pace.  
  
Duo thought. However, the God pushed the thoughts away as he closed the door, and turned to see that Quatre had emerged from his chambers, and had put on a grey robe. The extra gold had been removed, returning the slave to a soundless grey servant.  
  
"Did you eat?" Duo asked, his tone cold and icy.  
  
Quatre nodded. He had finished the bread and water that had been left for him quickly.  
  
"Then we shall leave." And the two headed down to the drawing room.  
  
They reached their destination to find Lady Hilde sitting in one of the blood-red sofas, wearing a long, black revealing dress.  
  
She frowned when she saw that Duo's slave had followed him once again, but she had anticipated it, and, for once, had planned ahead.  
  
"Ah, Duo." She said, standing and bowing slightly in the God's presence.  
  
"Lady. You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes, I heard a strange sound outside of my open window, and when I went to close it, I couldn't get it shut."  
  
"And what of Trowa?"  
  
"He's still there, trying his best to accomplish the task. I thought maybe Quatre would like to have a go. I heard a rumour that you had granted him magical powers."  
  
Duo bristled at the remark. "I did nothing of the sort. I will send a guard to help you."  
  
"Are you saying that Quatre won't be strong enough? He didn't eat anything at dinner. Are you hungry, Quatre dear?"  
  
Quatre glanced at his master, who gave a slight nod. With his master's permission to speak, the slave bowed politely for Hilde. "No, Lady. I have eaten."  
  
"Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind trying the window?"  
  
"No, Lady. I'll see to it." And with another bow, he left the room with a suspicious feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like to leave his master alone with Lady Hilde, and it seemed that she'd wanted it that way. "My master can take care of himself." Quatre said out loud, more for self- assurance than anything else.  
  
He soon came to Lady Hilde's sleeping chambers, and to his surprise the door was open. He stepped inside.  
  
"Trowa?" He called out, peering through the darkness. Reaching out a slender hand palm up, he whispered `fire' and a disk of light hovered above the skin of his palm. He knew that he wasn't supposed to use magic, but the spell he'd just used didn't take much energy and it wouldn't be detected.  
  
The rumours Hilde had heard of his magical powers had only been half true. Quatre was magically inclined, but he'd been born with it. The collar around his neck prevented their use, as Duo did not want the blond to develop his powers without learning some control. He was training the blond, and the slave was taught that he was not to use the powers unless his master permitted it. Also, it would not do well for Duo's peers and enemies to know that his personal slave had magic in his blood.  
  
These powers had only been discovered upon his arrival at Duo's massive castle, when he'd been kidnapped. He'd been training ever since to perfect their potential. However, he still had a long way to go.  
  
The light in Quatre's palm revealed most of the fairly sized room (though the décor wasn't much compared to that of his master's private chambers), but Trowa was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Quatre stepped further into the room, noticing that the window was shut.  
  
"He must have gotten it by himself." Quatre mused.  
  
"No, it was never opened." Came a voice from behind the blond.  
  
Quatre spun around. It was the first time he had heard Trowa's voice, and it stirred something within him.  
  
He was now facing the tall brunette, glaring at him defiantly. "What do you mean it was never open? Lady Hilde said-"  
  
"Lady Hilde lied." Trowa cut the small blond off. "She wanted you out of the way. Now, if you'll excuse me . . ." Trowa backed out of the doorway, and closed the door behind him, locking it with a magic that could rival the powers of Duo.  
  
Did he feel . . .guilt? For locking the slave in the room? Shaking the feeling off, he left Quatre to survey his lady's progress.  
  
Meanwhile, Quatre, from within the room, needed to get back to his master, for reasons even he didn't fully understand.  
  
His master had told him never to leave his side, unless he had permission. And now he was confined. They were separated. The slave was beginning to feel more than a little Closter phobic.  
  
Closing his eyes, and breathing in deeply, Quatre decided he knew what he had to do. And it was going to hurt like hell itself . . all because of the golden band that was secured around his neck.  
  
*~*  
  
Duo watched his slave leave the room thanks to Lady Hilde's request, and then turned his icy glare on her.  
  
"If there's nothing you want from me, Lady, I shall return to my chambers." He stated, his voice dripping with malice and danger. He bowed slightly, turning to leave.  
  
"Oh, Duo, there is something you could help me with." She said, stepping forward, and taking hold of Duo's arm to pull him around to face her.  
  
Duo spun around, and pushed Lady Hilde against the wall, pinning her there, cobalt blue eyes glaring daggers, bat-like wings unfurled.  
  
He was a menacing sight.  
  
"Don't touch me." He growled before he released her.  
  
Hilde, quite shaken up by the experience, and from being so close to the God, stumbled a minute before she regained her balance.  
  
"With what do you require . . . my . . . assistance . . . ?" Duo demanded, though his sentence trailed off, and he dropped to his knees, gasping for breath, pain searing through his head, each breath burning his lungs.  
  
"Q-Quatre . . ." he managed to gasp. "What have you done to him?"  
  
Lady Hilde smirked. Her plan was working more than perfectly.and her assumptions had been correct. The God did have a weakness, and it lay within his slave. She had many friends that would pay for this information.  
  
*~*  
  
Quatre fell to his knees at exactly the same moment that his master faced similar problems.  
  
He gasped for air, trying to regain the will to breathe.  
  
The collar had taken effect as soon as he had commenced the spell. It was a difficult one, teleportation. The magic within the collar had tapped into his nervous system, sending waves of pain through his small frame.  
  
But through the pain, he still struggled to escape from his confinement.  
  
Concentrating his energy, he breathed out the words to the practiced spell.  
  
Almost losing consciousness under the restraining powers of the golden band around his neck, along with the pain it caused, Quatre gave on final cry of anguish before his image faded, reappearing in between the Lady and his master.  
  
He lay on the ground, letting darkness sweep over him now that his master was close.  
  
Duo's eyes turned black as he slowly got to his feet, his entire concentration fixed on Hilde. However, just as he was about to attack, Trowa appeared behind her, and with a single word, the two disappeared.  
  
The God of Death cursed violently, slamming his fist into the wall. The stones turned back his fist, the knuckles now bleeding slightly. Duo calmed himself, slowly returning from his state of Shinigami.  
  
His face fixed in a neutral expression, he lifted his small slave from the ground, and cradled him against his chest. The blond had no idea how much danger the two were in, now that his secret had been revealed. I should have seen it coming. Duo cursed himself as he reached their room.  
  
However, he shrugged the worry off. If Quatre was his weakness, then he'd just have to dispose of him. Nothing that the God of Death couldn't handle . . . tomorrow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If things seem a little foggy, they should clear up in the next few chapters . . . I hope . . .  
  
~ Duo's Only Chick  
  
| | 


	3. The Legend

*~* If Blood Was Gold *~*  
  
The Legend  
  
In a perilous time, when war draws near, two forces will oppose each other. Light and Dark will clash in a final battle that will end in the sealing of the realm, and a new era will emerge.  
  
Few prisoners will be taken, and as the battle continues, the two forces will meet in the most unexpected places. Events will occur that will be left from the history books, events that change the course of the future.  
  
The time of magic will draw to an end. The immortality of Gods will banish them to the stars, constellations that will forever look down upon the Earth. Their stories will be long forgotten, lost to legend and myth. The power that they once held will be no more.  
  
Light and Dark will embrace, realizing that the end of their time had come. Forgotten would they be, within one year. A new world will be born, a world in which they had never, and would never, exist.  
  
If blood was gold, the world would end,  
  
For greed would settle in hearts of men.  
  
They would kill, for a liquid so rare,  
  
But a price they would pay for so little a care.  
  
The life of another would gladly be taken.  
  
For the sake of a penny, all would be forsaken.  
  
If blood was gold, the world would end,  
  
For greed would settle the fate of men.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ Duo's Only Chick 


	4. Part III

Konnichiwa minna-san! Gomen nasai for not updating for so long...hopefully you can find it in your hearts to forgive me...I've been terribly busy lately...  
  
But that's all beside the point. Let's continue, shall we?  
  
Oopsies! Guess I need a warning in here somewhere...  
  
*clears throat meaningfully*  
  
Warning: I killed off a character...but no one should be too mad at me...  
  
Archives: Mediaminer.org (email me for info...it's a slightly more, shall we say, intimate version that ff.net no longer allows...)  
  
That's enough of that...on with the fic!!  
  
*~* If Blood Was Gold *~*  
  
Part III  
  
Hilde shivered slightly as a cold, harsh wind encircled her, her short hair tousled in its force. She glared at her servant, who was kneeling in front of her. "Why did you bring us here?" She demanded, wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
Trowa stood, his one visible eye shrouded in the darkness of the night. They were standing on the edge of a gorge, and the wind that formed in the region below was bitter cold. "So that I might accomplish my task." He said, his voice calm...perhaps too calm...  
  
She shivered again. "I don't remember giving you a task that had us standing out here in the cold. Return us to my palace immediately!"  
  
A feral smirk graced his thin lips, and he raised one hand to point a single digit at the lady.  
  
Her eyes widened in fear. "Don't be stupid, slave! Explain this!"  
  
He cocked his head to the side, eyes sparkling with mild amusement. "Slave? No, I am not a slave. I no longer need to pretend to be your slave."  
  
A red light collected at the end of his finger, sparks flying.  
  
Hilde took a step back, instantly meeting the edge of the gorge. "What?!?" She demanded, her voice hysterical. She held up both hands in an attempt to ward him off.  
  
The smirk widened, the collecting light forming a slender arrow. "Now that I have the information I needed, I shall return to Lord Peacecraft. We no longer have any need for you."  
  
The arrow gave off a burst of light before it shot from Trowa's finger. True to its course, it never wavered or strayed in the wind, piercing through Lady Hilde's heart.  
  
Her legs gave way, and she fell backwards. Her mouth and eyes both wide open in surprise, but no cry managed to escape her lips before her life was sucked away, her dead corpse dropping soundlessly into the darkness of the gorge below.  
  
Trowa's expression returned to its neutral state as he turned and headed into the forest at his right. He would walk until morning. Although his magic could have easily had him where he wanted in an instant, he would wait for the first light of morning to perform the spell. This particular assassin enjoyed the darkness too much to waste such a beautiful night.  
  
*~*  
  
Dawn slowly crept over the pure white palace, and with it came the rising of a multitude of servants, all of which were dressed in flowing white robes, each hinted with a touch of red around the edges and the glittering silver hemming.  
  
One of these slaves wore a silver headband, which clearly pointed out that he was of a higher rank than the normal slaves. The stunning blue sapphire at the headband's centre stated that he was personal property of the God of Life himself.  
  
As he walked through the halls, the other slaves parted to let him pass, his dark glare warning them away. His strides were confident and powerful, his tousled chocolate brown hair swaying slightly with each step. He reached the bottom of a golden staircase, Prussian blue eyes narrowing before he commenced his ascent, clearly unhappy with the current situation.  
  
The brunette reached the top of the impressive staircase with a grunt as he turned the handle on a solid wooden door and swung it open without even bothering to knock.  
  
The sight that met his eyes hitched his breath in his throat, and he stood stunned for a minute before he shook his head clear and closed the door softly behind him.  
  
In the very centre of the back wall of the room, there was a large royal sized bed. The satin crimson sheets contrasted with the pale skin of its inhabitant, and would have stood out against a pristine white nightgown had said habitant been wearing one. Golden blonde hair was spread out against black velvet pillows, ice blue eyes closed in sleep, limbs sprawled carelessly around the God-like creature.  
  
The slave made his way over to the bed, feet making no sound against the white marble floor, gaze softening only slightly at the sight of his master so vulnerable and innocent in sleep. He reached the side of the bed, standing rather awkwardly, wondering how to rouse his master.  
  
He was unaware that the blonde on the bed was only waiting for him to come a few inches closer...  
  
The brunette reached out a hand to brush stray strands of hair from his master's face....only to give a startled sound of surprise as his master's hand darted up to close fingers gently around his wrist with surprising speed. In one fluid movement, the blonde pulled the brunette onto the bed as he sat up, landing his slave conveniently in his lap.  
  
The brunette gave a vicious snarl, struggling only for a moment before accepting that his master had the upper hand, and that he would not be able to escape from the embrace.  
  
"Well Heero?" the blonde whispered. "Aren't you even going to say good morning?"  
  
The slave shivered slightly as his master's breath washed in gentle waves over his ear, a small pink tongue flicking out in a teasing manner.  
  
He gave a grunt, murmured something that might have passed as 'good morning master', but only if you listened very carefully.  
  
The blonde smirked, pulling back to look the slave in his eyes. "You're damn cute in the mornings, Heero..." He murmured seductively before pulling the brunette into a passionate kiss.  
  
The brunette responded immediately, scowling inwardly at his weakness before deciding that it didn't really matter, and he fell submissive to his master's ministrations. The blonde ran his tongue over the top row of Heero's teeth, exploring the well known cavern with great pleasure, occasionally coaxing his slave into a small battle for dominance, but the brunette would never win.  
  
Heero let his hands wander over his master's naked form, his touch gentle, teasing, exploring...and all of it for the benefit of the blonde.  
  
Ice blue eyes eventually opened as the he broke the kiss to let out a gasp as his slave's hands worked their way over his chest. Experienced fingers roamed, knowing exactly where to touch, where to linger...  
  
A moan left the blonde's lips, and he pressed his face into Heero's silky hair after placing a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Not now..." he let out breathlessly... "I'm meeting with someone in a while."  
  
Heero glanced down at his master's state of undress. "Oh really." He commented dryly. "I'm sure they'll be quite impressed."  
  
The master glared at his slave, rising from the bed, shameless in his nudity. With a flick of his wrist, he was clothed and groomed.  
  
Heero sighed and got to his feet as well, bowing his head submissively. "And what will you have me do in your absence, Master?"  
  
The blonde sighed softly, wishing he could have spent more time with his beautiful slave. "You shall accompany me to breakfast, and the rest of the morning you shall have to yourself. My meeting does not concern you...and therefore you are not required to attend."  
  
Heero nodded, falling into step behind his master as the blonde led the way out of the royal doors and down the golden staircase. He would obey his master's wishes, no matter what the consequences. Milliardo Peacecraft needed to be monitored, and if being his slave was the only way to be close enough to do so, then so be it. His mentor would not be happy with him if his mission failed...no, failure was certainly not an option.  
  
*~*  
  
Trowa sat himself across from the lord, only because he had been offered a seat. His fingers once again sought to toy with his deadly daggers, but he restrained himself. This was not the place, nor the time.  
  
The lord sitting across from him arranged some papers on his desk before turning his icy glare on an un-phased brunette. "Well? What information have you retrieved?"  
  
Trowa stifled a sigh, explaining quickly the war plans that Shinigami had described to the late Lady Hilde at the dinner table. Milliardo gave a nod when he had finished, having scribbled down a few notes that he felt were important. "Nothing too in detail then. He must not have trusted Lady Hilde as explicitly as we had suspected."  
  
"No, my lord, I'm afraid not." Trowa replied. "However, his one weakness is rather interesting."  
  
Milliardo raised an eyebrow. "I am quite intrigued." He admitted. "What is Shinigami's weakness?"  
  
A smirk graced the assassin's lips even as they formed two quite important words. "His slave."  
  
*~*  
  
Duo paced back and forth across his room, decidedly frustrated. The weakened slave lying on his bed was proof of his one weakness. In finding the blonde a few years ago, he had quickly realized that he had possessed magical powers, but the extent of his abilities had yet to be discovered.  
  
The braided demon had been more than surprised to learn that in training his slave, the two had evoked a life bond, that bound them together. One could not live without the other and vice-versa.  
  
Growling angrily, jet black wings unfurled and a flurry of frustration, and Duo struggled to remain in control of his darker side. If he let Shinigami take over, he would undoubtedly take the life of Quatre Winner, dooming himself to a worse fate. The wings slowly retracted, and Duo stopped walking, breathing heavily with the effort it took to restrain himself.  
  
He could not, would not, kill the slave. There was too much on the line. He had a war to fight...but there was still the matter of Lady Hilde knowing his secret. It was only a matter of time before she got greedy and told someone. Who knew how far her slave had managed to port them?  
  
A moan from his slave startled him out of his thoughts, and striding over to the bedside he frowned as he looked down at the blonde.  
  
Aqua-marine eyes fluttered open with a flash of pain, and the slave cringed, curling in on himself and rolling onto his side. "Master..." he mumbled softly. "I cannot leave you..."  
  
Apparently Quatre was delusional.  
  
Goody.  
  
With another growl, Duo strode out of the room, barking at a servant to watch the door and make sure no one entered or exited his room. He had spelled the doors and window, but he had a feeling that he would want to know if anyone tried to enter.  
  
Heading down the hall, he left a trail of worry and confusion behind him. Duo Maxwell was royally pissed off...and no one likes to get in the way of an angered God.  
  
**************  
  
~ Duo's Only Chick 


End file.
